


Kim's been shot

by wordsthatmademefall



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 2x10, Missing Scene, shouldn't have been alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: The Intelligence Unit hears that Kim has just been shot





	Kim's been shot

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Chicago PD request just because we never saw on the show, would you be able to write about everyone’s reaction when Halstead ran up the stairs after being told Kim was shot?? Please and thank you!!

“I decided to take it.”

Lindsay’s announcement had shocked the entire pen into silence. It felt extremely sudden. Their unit had gone through hell and back together countless times, it was easy to forget that they had only officially begun working together a little over a year ago.

Ruzek and Atwater, the younger members, looked especially surprised, but it was expected, they weren’t used to the constant turnover yet. 

He noticed Jay seemed mostly accepting than anything. He must have already known then. Of course Erin would tell him about the offer, he was her partner.

His eyes cut over to his friend, and he was reassured when he only saw the picture of a genuinely proud and loving father as he watched from the doorway.

“Well, congratulations, Lindsay,” Antonio stepped forward and held his arms out, at which, Erin laughed shakily and accepted the hug and the subsequent fist-bump, “You’re gonna kick ass.”

This seemed to shake everyone back into the present, and the congratulations came pouring in for Erin.

“Well, now we really have something to celebrate! Everyone to Molly’s!” Grabbing his jacket, Jay squeezed Erin’s shoulder and looked around expectantly, “See you all there?”

“Hell yes!” Adam cheered, smacking his desk loudly.

Alvin made his way to Hank, who had gone back to his office, “Hey man” 

Voight acknowledged his greeting but didn’t say anything.

“How’re you doing,”

Hank let out a short laugh, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to respond, but whatever he might have said just then was interrupted as the gate clanged and there were steps thundering up the stairs.

“Sergeant!”

He and Hank had jumped up at the commotion to see Jay had come back up the stairs, looking frantic. 

“Kim’s been shot!”

The team had frozen in various stages of getting ready to leave at Jay’s re-entrance, but at his words they all leapt into action, grabbing guns and jackets. Gone was the celebratory mood from earlier as a barrage of questions rang out.

The smile on Adam’s face had switched to fear, “What?”

“When?” Erin asked next as Atwater demanded, “Where is she?”

“Just now, Platt-”

But Hank was already walking past everyone to the stairs, “Let’s go,”

They didn’t needed to be told twice. He heard Hank yell to Trudy, asking where Burgess was as everyone else followed.

Alvin grabbed his jacket and moved quickly to Adam, who was still stunned to his spot, tugging his shoulder, “Come on,”

In the car, Adam’s knee was bouncing and he was turning impatiently in his seat as they drove.

_ “Paramedics are on the scene. Roman’s inside. I want all of you set up outside, the shooter may still be in the building.” _

Alvin looked over to Adam at Voight’s announcement, but he just looked even more antsy, muttering under his breath.

The second they pulled up to the scene, before he’d even stopped the car, Adam jumped out and ran straight to the ambulance where Kim was being loaded. He didn’t move to stop him, leaving it to Voight who was also there. Instead he moved to join the rest of the unit who were positioned at the cars, guns pointed at the house.

The sound of a gunshot had them all holding their breath as Hank ran inside.


End file.
